


Save Room For Dessert

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Crack, Gen, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is a man of many skills, Hux is one of Kylos issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Nudity, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Shut Up Mitaka, The Naked Man, This wasn't in the job description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: A man can only take so much.Also, there are many lines a man is willing to cross to get what he wants.A story of how Hux hit his breaking point, revealed himself (if you know what I mean), and still somehow ended up the Supreme Leader.





	1. Intro. Time to Act

Hux still couldn’t really believe what he had stumbled upon in the throne room and yet here he was following the commands of the man-child leader who immediately after promoting to the best position in the galaxy went on to throw a hissy fit about family issues.

Pft. Child.

Like we don’t all have family issues. And from what Hux could tell, Kylo didn’t even get the guy.

The complete prat

Hux would bid his time.

Kylo Ren was a nuisance for sure, but much less terrifying and intimidating than Snoke.

The General was a man of many talents and it was about time he put into use some special talents that he had no doubt would give him the edge he needed to have everything he wanted.

\---------------------

Hux was pacing his office at a ridiculous rate.

Mitaka didn’t understand how Hux wasn’t dizzy from his rapid speed, it made him slightly nauseous just watching.

Hux was grumbling nonsense while he walked, making random exclamations.

Mitaka sighed as he rolled his eyes. He was sure this wasn’t his job, maintaining the general’s sanity and being his sounding board, but then again, he had nothing better to do.

“I’ll show them, I have something up my sleeve (he he), I always have something up my sleeve!! No one knows all my tricks! I don’t even know what I’m capable of! I’ll show him, I’ll show him… I’LL SHOW HIM!!”

Hux’s outburst was just another slew of nonsense as far as Mitaka was concerned but then Hux stopped and stared out his window that faced over the bridge.

He was still, too still.

After all the movement and fuss, Mitaka’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Sir?”

Hux didn’t turn as he replied in a concerningly calm voice,

“They all think they know what I’m capable of… but I’ll show them. I am a General of the First Order. I was bred to be in command. I am a trained tactician, a sharp shooter up to 1000m, the brilliance behind the best super weapon-”

"-You mean the Starkiller Base, Sir?”

“Yes, of course.”

“The one that blew up and killed tons of our own?”

“It WAS ATTACKED MITAKA, SHUT UP!!... THE BRILLIANCE behind the BEST SUPER WEAPON EVER!”

Hux was glaring at Mitaka now, so Mitaka held his peace. 

“AND I am DAMN GOOD at motivating my men! DAMN GOOD! You hear me, Mitaka?! DAMN GOOD!”

“Yes-sir! Of-course-Sir!”

“But they have all overlooked something that will be their undoing!”

“Your decisive skills, Sir?”       

“No.”

“Your 12-step plan for Galactic Improvement, Sir?”

“No, but next week let’s revise the latest edition.”

“Then what, Sir?”

Hux just stared at Mitaka, turning his head ever so slightly, waiting.

Mitaka thought more about what he knew of Hux, about where he was trained, Mitaka has been trained similarly.

Then it dawned on him and Hux’s eyes lit up as he saw the realization.

Mitaka drew in a breath and whispered…

“Please don’t say your sexuality”

“MY SEXUALITY!”

Hux looked so victorious with his exclamation, all Mitaka could do was sigh.

This wasn’t his job, this really couldn’t possibly be his job.

Hux turned back to gaze out the window.

Mitaka thought now was his chance to slip away. With how erratic, sleep deprived, and beat up Hux has been he probably won’t remember this conversation if Mitaka just left.

But before Mitaka gets the chance to move, Hux speaks again,

“Mitaka, begin scheduling meetings now. Summon all able vessels to meet up location Whisky Tango Foxtrot. It is time the new "Supreme Leader" got acquainted with his subordinates and new responsibilities. Make sure he and I have every meeting together. Got it?!”

“Yes-sir! Right away, Sir!”

Mitaka scrambled out of the room as soon as he was dismissed.

Hux barely noticed.

It was time to plot.

Hux had never made much time for personal relationships, wasn’t even that familiar with attraction as a whole, but he had been trained- oh, how he had been trained- to use all his attributes to his benefit.

Hux wasn’t a vain man, knew he wasn’t much to look at, but also knew his unique physique and coloring were appealing, even if just for curiosity sake. It didn’t really matter to him if it was actually something Kylo was interested in, that was never the question in a conquest like this.

It was all about knowing how to make it so.

And Hux would.

Hux would make it so.

Then he would control everything!


	2. Part 1 Save Room For Dessert

Kylo Ren has been in meetings for hours upon days upon weeks. Who knew being Supreme Leader would be so boring?!

Hux is lecturing once again on the importance of motivational speaking and oomph.

This is the third time Hux has side tracked his own lecture with this topic and Kylo couldn’t care less if he exhibited “oomph” while in command.

Yet he found himself oddly indifferent about it.

Hux has been by Kylo’s side since returning from his misadventures on Crait, surprisingly agreeable- if not actually helpful.

It has been quite unsettling.

At first Kylo thought Hux was just trying to get close to him to kill him- you know the whole “friends close, enemies closer” thing- but there have been moments where Hux has shown he is actually listening to Kylo and responding appropriately, changing tactics when Kylo has insisted, and… well… been all around respectful.

It is questionable, yet when Kylo has skimmed Hux’s thought there is nothing but focus, dedication and loyalty to the Order.

Again, questionable, but no one is that good at hiding their motives so Kylo has come to accept it.

They have worked so well together uniting the First Order, subduing the remnant of the Resistance, bringing about actual order in the galaxy, that Kylo has begun to wonder if their rivalry was more the work of Snoke than each other.

Despite what others think, Kylo wasn’t raised a savage and has actually reciprocated this new found amicable relationship and respect like a decent person ought.

They may be close to an actual friendship, if this keeps up.

So Kylo doesn’t interrupt the General and point out how unimportant this topic is, and that no one cares, he just let’s Hux do his thing, and waits it out.

\---------------------------

Hux is on his fifth point on the importance of being an inspiration to the troops when he notices Kylo’s head start to droop.

Hux knows he lost the Supreme Leader’s attention hours ago and that it is a true testament to the work Hux has been doing between them that Kylo hasn’t belittled his existence or thrown him out of the room yet.

So Hux takes pity on the young warrior.

Excessively slamming down his datapad, bringing everyone back to full intention- including the Supreme Leader- Hux concludes the meeting and dismisses everyone for their mandated 8-hour reprieve time.

Everyone quickly vacates the room, leaving Hux and Kylo walking out together.

Silently they make their way toward their living quarters, which of course are side by side.

Hux has been the perfect subordinate.

It has been tedious and at certain times downright painful, but it is working.

Tonight is not the only proof, there have been many other moments where Kylo has been agreeable, almost acknowledging that Hux is valuable to the Order.

Kylo has far fewer outburst.

Maintenance costs are down and if nothing else were to come of this, Hux will be damn proud of just that.

But there is more, so much more.

It is all falling in to place beautifully and Hux is certain that soon the next phase will begin.

As Hux and Kylo approach their rooms, Hux is intentional in pausing without seeming to linger.

He turns to Kylo to bid him goodnight when Kylo offers,

“Would you like to come in for a drink?”

Hux has to remind himself to not be smug and the pause must come off as hesitance because Kylo is quick to add,

“It’s been such a long week… could go for a strong drink and hate to drink alone, you know? (cough)… you know? Um… and you’ve earned it…?”

The poor fool.

Hux smiles and acquiesces, following Kylo into his room.

It is similar to Hux’s room, a bit less tidy, but same lay out and furniture. Hux notes it all.

He may be amicable now but that does not mean all things are copacetic. When Hux is Supreme Leader he will have much better accommodations.

And, if Hux is honest, he is a bit nervous for this next phase and cataloging things brings a sense of stability.

Kylo immediately goes to a cabinet in the kitchenette, pulls out two short glasses and then grabs a bottle with amber liquid.

Corellian brandy, if Hux had to guess.

Kylo quickly fills the glasses, handing one to Hux and keeping one for himself.

When he turns to put the bottle back in the cabinet, Hux makes his move.

 Kylo turns back around and, having just taken a drink from his glass, he looks at Hux and sputters everything out of his mouth.

Hux is naked.

Hux is naked.

HUX IS NAKED!!

Through the various emotions Kylo has regularly fed in the dark side he has many times seen red when overwhelmed by strong feelings, but this brings a whole new meaning to “seeing red”.

So much red! 

RED!

Kylo tries to find the words, and a safe place to rest his eyes- so much red! - when Hux gingerly lifts his glass to lips and coyly says,

“I hope you saved room for dessert.”

What the force?! Is Hux hitting on him?!

Kylo continues to struggle to understand what is happening and how- Hux’s clothes are neatly folded next to him, Kylo was turned for a second how the frack did he do that?- but none of it is making sense.

Finally Kylo just dumbly says,

“no?”

Hux looks a bit confused,

“No?”

“No.”

Kylo responds more firmly.

“Oh.”

Hux says a bit deflated.

To Kylo’s much humiliation, Hux finishes his drink (in one gulp, thankfully) AND THEN gets dressed and silently leaves.

Kylo downs his drink, turns and grabs the bottle, and heads to his room.

It has been such a long week.

\-----------------

Hux is rather perplexed.

  
He was certain something more productive would come of that move.

Hux had been laying down all the ground work.

He knew Kylo was trusting him, and Hux had been slowly- professionally, of course- bridging the gap of physical contact. A brushing of hands when turning over reports, a brushing of shoulders when leaving, an encouraging shoulder grasp (Just Once! He wasn’t a fondler!).

That was how it all started right?

Hux had planned it all and all of it was falling in to place, until now.

This was just one small snag.

Perhaps Kylo was shy and inexperienced, or perhaps he wanted something more committed not just a casual side fling.

Hux would be diligent.

Hux would figure this out, it had to work.

It would work!


	3. Part 2 Won't Happen Again

Once again, Mitaka is in Hux’s office watching the general pace and mumble.

Hux explained the “incident” and it took all of Mitaka’s training to not laugh outright.

The General had actually followed through with his plan of seduction.

Failed! But he did try.

Mitaka admitted he admired Hux for the commitment, if nothing else.

As he watched Hux now though, he got the feeling Hux would not let it go so easily.

Mitaka wants to be helpful, so he speaks up,

“ Sir, if I may, there are other ways to acquire more power. Certainly, there is no need to put yourself in this situation… again… Sir?”

Hux turns on Mitaka with wild eyes and looks affronted.

“WHAT?!”

“I’m just saying Sir, you don’t have to do this… right? You’re a good general…”

Mitaka trails off, unsettled by the chaos in Hux’s eyes.

“This is the plan, Mitaka. THE plan. AND it WILL work, you understand me?!”

“But sir…”

“WHAT?!”

“When has this ever worked? For anyone really?”

Again, Hux looks as if Mitaka is insulting his very person and huffs his response,

“ When has it ever NOT worked?!”

“But Sir, you’ve never even..”

“SHUT UP MITAKA!”

Hux and Mitaka stare at each other for way too long for Mitaka’s comfortability.

Then a few moments past that, Hux finally nods and then continues his discussion about how to proceed,

“Now, be helpful Mitaka. In your professional opinion, do you think Kylo Ren is more likely to be a shy lover and that is why he spurned my advances OR do you think that Kylo Ren thought me a slut and was thus disinterested?”

Mitaka sighed.

He did that a lot lately.

This was not a professional opinion.

There was nothing professional about that question.

This should not be his job, to help his boss get in his other boss’ pants so said first boss can be the big boss.

Hux just patiently stares at him, as Mitaka considers all his poor life decisions that lead to this moment and conversation.

He should have transferred to sanitation when he had the chance.

With one more sigh, Mitaka decides to answer,

“ I guess…Sir… in my professional opinion(cough) Sir,.. I’d have to say that Kylo Ren is not a shy man and if there was some problem… other than him just genuinely not being interested in a personal relationship with you (ahem) Sir… it would be that he has commitment issues, abandonment issues or something like that, Sir. You know, the whole family stuff… (cough, cough) Sir?”

Hux takes in that answer and calmly walks over to his window.

A moment passes.

Mitaka tries not to fidget.

He can’t get fired for an opinion like this, right?

Hux suddenly exclaims,

“THAT’S IT!”

Mitaka still isn’t sure what the reaction tells him, so he stays still.

Hux continues to talk towards the window,

“He has commitment issues! Of course, he wouldn’t appreciate a come on late at night, in private. Anything could happen afterwards, and no one would know! Mitaka, that was BRILLIANT!”

“Um… thank you, Sir?”

When Hux turns around he’s smiling.

It’s more unsettling than the chaos from before.

This is so not part of his job description.

\------------------

Hux, of course, comes up with another plan.

He has new information, and he has a new tactic that will surely work.

Even though he has barely seen Kylo Ren since the incident, Hux hasn’t been discouraged.

He was brash and forward, obviously too forward and a bit inconsiderate, but he will not be put off of his mission to get what he wants.

And he wants it all.

Kylo and Hux have mostly been communicating through messages, the meetings were done with anyway, and really Hux has other duties than building up the Supreme Leader, so again he does not let it get him down.

Hux even went as far as to be contrite when he and Kylo finally did have a moment alone in person after a debriefing.

Hux didn’t want Kylo to feel embarrassed about his inexperience (Hux is convinced Kylo is inexperienced, he had once been a celibate monk, so it only made sense) and when he brought the topic up, Kylo seemed relieved to break the tension that had built between them.

Kylo actually expressed how he has appreciated Hux’s support and would hate to lose that due to a miscommunication between them.

It was a soft let down.

Hux was not fooled by it though, he saw straight through this man’s tough exterior, hiding the soft, broken inside.

Hux would find that soft, broken inside and mold it to his will.

Oh, yes, it would work out just fine.

This new plan would definitely work!

The next time Kylo and Hux are in the same room is for a celebration of sorts in the commons.

The First Order has been given much control over the galaxy, about half was willingly- so that’s pretty good success!

Everyone is around, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Hux thinks this time is perfect.

He and Kylo are having drinks and enjoying some friendly banter with some other upper officers, when Kylo excuses himself.

Off to the side, he jokes to Hux,

“I’m going to grab another drink, just don’t get any ideas this time!”

Hux, of course, takes it in good stride and laughs lightly,

“Of course not, were having a good time, drink!”

Kylo claps Hux on the shoulder (handsy, much?!) laughing, and steps away.

He gets about two steps away when there are gasps and growing silence from behind him.

He whips arounds and gasps himself.

Hux is naked.

Again.

Hux is NAKED.

AGAIN!

Kylo stands rigid, face burning hot.

Hux hums,

“I hope you saved room for dessert.”


	4. Part 3 I Promise, Not Again

Things are not working out the way Hux thought they would.

He had been patient and understanding, supportive and affirming.

These were all things some one ought to want in a mate.

What the karking kriff?

Hux was even letting go of all the odd things that in the past he definitely would have pointed out.

Now that Kylo doesn’t wear his mask, he is a very easy person to read and he easily gets confused. Past Hux definitely would have taken advantage of that, making him feel like an idiot any and every chance, but he hasn’t!

Sometimes Kylo suddenly stares at nothing- or something no one else can see, Hux can’t figure it out- then he gets up and just leaves without explanation.

There has even been instances that Hux has overhead Kylo talking to himself.

And Hux has said nothing!

All these niceties will not be for nothing!

Hux WILL succeed.

Hux WILL be Supreme Leader.

Kylo WILL submit, of that Hux is sure.

So, he sets his resolve to try, at least once more.

\--------------------

Kylo is much more wary of Hux after the second incident (and really, who can blame him, it was in front of everyone, and the gossip has been… explicit.)

All things considered, Kylo thinks he should feel flattered or at least grateful that all Hux wants is his body and not his life, but it’s still just awkward.

Kylo has enough awkward in his life as is, with the sudden promotion when he killed his own master for a girl who immediately rejected him and then he still has to see her randomly.

So much awkwardness.

At least professionally things are all working out.

For the most part, anyway.

Despite Hux’s spontaneous need to lose his clothes- which still baffles Kylo, because they are always neatly folded to the side, who can do that so quickly?- he has otherwise been extremely efficient and progressive.

The Order (they dropped the ‘First’, felt it was pretentious) is rapidly expanding and improving- like actually improving the galaxy, which was news to Kylo who really never saw past getting revenge against his family- and is stabilizing nicely, enough to be allowing stormtroopers to elective service, placement programs for those who wish to not serve, upper command is receiving leave to return to families, and everyone else is receiving regular down time.

It’s weird, Kylo never really thought getting to the top would be so simple… and awkward.

But he’s going to put all that out of mind, he is about to take his own down time.

Kylo heads down to the hanger where the shuttle for all upper command for this rotation of down time awaits him.

Hux is also on this rotation and this shuttle, but it’s a short trip, so again Kylo tries to not dwell on… things.

Hux and Kylo have had a repeat of the last apology conversation.

Kylo tried to be more forward about not being interested in Hux in that way and the man seemed to hear it, but it had appeared that way last time too, so who really knows.

Hux is already on the shuttle when Kylo gets there.

They give each other a nod in greeting but say nothing.

Good.

The pilot calls out a 5-minute warning before takeoff when Kylo remembers he left a book back in his room.

He turns to Hux to let him know he’s going to grab it, and just because he can’t help the jab,

“I’m coming right back, but please don’t be here waiting naked!”

Hux at least has the decency to blush and look abashed,

“Oh, no! No more that, I get it!”

He awkwardly laughs.

Kylo laughs a little himself.

He turns to run down the ramp, but then decides to let Hux know he appreciates him taking the rejection so well (he knows he certainly hasn’t in the past) only to catch Hux rapidly taking off his clothes.

Kylo shouts,

“HUX! NO!”

Hux pauses briefly to mutter

“Save room for dessert…”

and then continues to disrobe.

Kylo can’t do this again, this has stop!

So, he steps up to Hux to physically stop him, but the man surprises him with his speed as Hux whips out a hand to grab Kylo’s own shirt and start to pull it off.

He gets a far as pulling it over his face before letting go and continuing to remove his own clothes.

Kylo has had enough!

So he uses the force and just freezes Hux.

At least Hux hadn’t gotten to his underwear yet.

Kark.

From the sudden exertion and change of circumstance, Kylo is standing there panting, taking a moment to collect himself before speaking.

When he finally faces Hux again, the man looks completely disheartened.

Kylo almost feels bad for the guy.

Almost.

Kylo takes a deep breath and presses on,

“Hux, what the kark?! Why?! If you need to bone this bad there are… resources… for that kind of thing. But this must stop! You and I will NEVER be a thing!”

Hux is just staring at the ground.

Seemingly harmless, Kylo releases his force hold.

Hux just falls to the ground letting out a little “oof”.

Kylo tries to give Hux a moment to collect himself, but when the pilot calls out it’s time to take off Kylo kicks Hux his clothes and closes the ramp, giving up on grabbing his book (who needs casual reading, anyway?).

Hux begrudgingly puts his clothes back on and get in his seat but continues to stare at the floor.

Kylo doesn’t get it, so he says as much,

“Hux, what is going on with you? I don’t get it? I didn’t think you were the type of person to pursue relationships like this? I thought you mostly found attachments disgusting! You’ve been a huge help in this whole transition to being Supreme Leader and all, but I can’t be this for you! Kark! Why is this such a problem?”

and then Kylo continues to just babble out loud to himself, as much to Hux,

“Things have been so much better with Snoke gone, not perfect by any means but better, you know?! I thought this work relationship could actually be a friendship! I’ve never had a real friend. And then there’s the force and… well… other things… and stuff… but that’s… um…(sigh) I can’t believe this keeps happening. I can’t believe I was thinking about promoting you to Supreme Leader! But if you have all these interpersonal relationship problems! I don’t think you’re the abusive type, but I don’t know, I just don’t get it…”

Hux is staring at Kylo now, but Kylo hasn’t noticed.

Hux’s brain must have shorted out.

He failed, of course his brain shorted out.

But he’s certain he just heard Kylo say he was going to make Hux Supreme Leader.

Without Sex! WHAT?!

Kylo continues to babble, but his voice has grown so soft Hux can’t make out the words.

Hux can’t help but interrupt,

(cough) “What was that? You were thinking… about making me ...Supreme Leader?”

Kylo turns to face Hux now, a slightly sad, empty expression on his face,

“Of course, Hux. You’re much more suited for this position than I am. At least I thought you were…”

“WHAT?!”

Kylo’s face scrunches up in confusion at Hux’s outburst.

“Just like that, you were going to hand over the ultimate position in the galaxy?! For NOTHING?! What’s wrong with ME?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Hux is on his feet now, getting closer to Kylo.

Kylo straightens to his full height- of course, the warrior wouldn’t back down from a fight, Hux did not think that outburst out- and raises his voice to match Hux’s,

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?! I HAVE A LUNATIC GENERAL bEARING HIS ASS EVERY CHAnCE HE GETS!”

Hux blinks.

Oh right, that.

Then he scoffs,

“That. (pft) I was only trying to get in your pants to become Supreme Leader! If you hate it so much, I’ll gladly do it, for nothing, you fool! HA!”

Kylo doesn’t really know how to respond to that.

Hux just admitted to plotting to use and abuse him for power.

He should be enraged and insulted, but he’s not.

He’s relieved.

And a little turned on, if he’s honest.

Hux kind of rocks the red hair.

Now is not the time to for Kylo to be speculating his sexuality. Not helping!

“Hux, you can be Supreme Leader.”

Kylo is tired of playing games, he’s supposed to be heading toward vacation, and he really is just overly relieved he doesn’t have to replace Hux or worry about sexual harassment.

Hux is full of sass and on edge now that he’s spilled the beans on his plans, he’s got nothing to lose and Kylo surely won’t let him live past this so he snarks back,

“No, you can be Supreme Leader…wait, what?!”

Kylo again just stares at Hux confused.

Hux is taken aback,

“Did you just say that I can be Supreme Leader?”

“Yes.”

“Great!... wait, really?!”

“Yes.”

“GREAT!”

They hash out few details the rest of the ride, but Kylo puts the order through immediately.

Hux is Supreme Leader.

Just like he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun :)


	5. Epilogue

Kylo has been NOT Supreme Leader for a whole day and it is great.

He doesn't have his book, but he finds that he doesn't mind sitting in the quiet- no voices in his head, for once- and just being.

As if sensing he was too relaxed, the bond with Rey opens up.

Ah Rey, the lovely light in his life that causes him such anxiety it's painful to be near her.

Kark, if only he were bold and stupid like Hux...

"Well, well, must be so nice to have to nothing to do while all the little people do all your work!"

Ret snips, taking in his relaxed posture.

It’s good natured jab, even if she means it.

Kylo smiles and Rey smiles back.

Yea, I can do this, thinks Kylo.

He clears his throat,

"Yes, it is. You could join me and then you'd know it too..."

Kylo always tries to make an offer, he'll never not offer to Rey.

Rey scoffs,

"What, sit around and drink tea all day?"

She says it all snooty, like drinking tea is only for the rich, but Kylo knows Rey does fancy herself a cup of tea, and that gives him his perfect in.

"Hm… tea does sound lovely, you should grab some(cough) and come sit with me. (cough)"

Kylo tries to be nonchalant, but he's getting nervous.

He can do this. He can do this!

Rey gives a little huff again, but then she's turning to grab something.

And Kylo takes the opportunity.

As Rey is turning around, she begins to tell him,

"I'll have you know, I'm actually on my break so..."

GASP!

Kylo Ren is naked.

KYLO REN IS NAKED!

It took much effort and a little bit of the force to quickly disrobe- Kylo has no idea how Hux did it- so when He speaks it's with a slight wheeze...

"…I hope you saved room for dessert…"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no rights to Star Wars. This is complete crack. Somewhat taken from 30 Rock. Mostly inspired by Domhnall Gleeson's Immaturity for Charity videos(if you haven't seen them stop and go watch them now...go...do it...now.). So that will tell you where this is going. I can't believe I'm sharing this.
> 
> 7/7 update- I find this story hilarious and am most proud of it as my first fic. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have read it!


End file.
